Feeling Left Out
by Freeflare
Summary: Mark sees something that he probably wasn't suppose to & instead of feeling ashamed he feels...left out?


Mark sort of stumbled back to his computer chair as his heart hammered in his chest. Obviously he had not been meant to see that...whatever that was. Actually he knew exactly what that was. He had just arrived at the grump space & had noticed that no one seemed to be present in the computer room. He didn't think much of that till he decided to check the room where Arin & Danny were usually recording Game Grumps. Due to the big window just behind the couch he'd been able to spot Arin, Danny & Suzy all seated in the room. Maybe they were recording a special video, was his initial thought. That is until Arin & Suzy leaned in to kiss...then Danny joined in. Mark had been completely frozen in place as the three of them took turns kissing. Then they started groping each other & reaching their hands underneath their clothing.

Mark felt his face redden more as he remembered this. He had managed to sneak away without being noticed thankfully. But now he was left with a problem...well, two technically. Unfortunately one was in his pants. He didn't know why his body would be reacting like this to something like that. I mean those were his friends having some kind of odd threesome or something in there. He should feel...well maybe not disgusted, but certainly weirded out. Instead he felt lonely. Left out even. Which was ridiculous, why would he want to be involved in something like that? Obviously the three grumps were comfortable enough to engage in such an intimate thing like that while they likely looked at him as a third wheel. Or more accurately, a fourth wheel.

Mark was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard the door of the recording area open. He quickly slipped his headphones on & acted like he was doing something on his computer hoping his face wasn't too red. How the hell was he going to face any of them the same way again? If he blushed every time he looked at them eventually they were going to catch on.

However what Mark wasn't aware of was that he had been noticed already. Danny had actually seen Mark fleeing out of the corner of his eye when he'd been nibbling on Arin's neck.

"Are you sure he saw?" Arin questioned glancing from Mark to Danny keeping his voice down so Mark wouldn't hear.

Danny nodded.

Suzy nudged Arin a bit, "Maybe you should make sure."

Arin caught the implication & gave a small smirk. He walked casually over to Mark while Danny & Suzy looked on without being completely obvious. Arin leaned against Mark's desk, "Hey, buddy. What're you doing?"

Mark noticed Arin coming over & attempted to remain calm. He looked up at Arin hearing him & removed his headphones, "I was just...getting ready to record."

Arin spotted the pink hue returning to Mark's face the longer he looked at him. He smiled, "Cool, I'll leave you alone then."

Mark nodded & breathed a sigh of relief as Arin walked away. He would need to occupy himself with a game of some sort now. But he'd wait on recording so no one pointed out his odd(or odder that usual) behavior.

Arin returned to Suzy & Danny's side with a nod.

Suzy lightly bit her lip thinking for a moment before she looked up at Danny & Arin. "Do you think he wants to play?"

Before Arin could answer Danny smiled brightly, "Let me double check." He practically skipped over to Mark.

Arin wasn't sure what Danny said to Mark, but he could see that Danny's hand being placed on the shorter man's arm flustered Mark.

Once Danny came back over to them he chuckled a bit, "I'm pretty sure he was trying to hide a half chub."

"I'd say that's a yes." Arin looked at Suzy.

Suzy smiled a bit & nodded.

Later on, after Mark managed to "cool down" & record a couple videos he headed to the kitchen area to get something to eat. He didn't realize Suzy was right behind him till he closed the refridgerator & turned around. Thankfully he only gasped instead of yelled.

"Sorry, Mark. I didn't mean to scare you." Suzy smiled rather sweetly & grabbed a bottle of juice from behind Mark.

Mark found that he was stuck in place by how close Suzy was. Once again he was doing his best to resist the urge to blush. But all his effort went out the window when Suzy leaned in to place a kiss first on his jaw, then the corner of his lips.

Suzy managed to keep a pretty straight face even though the shell shocked expression on Mark's face was quite funny. However the rosy hue blooming on his face was rather cute. She smiled again before turning & leaving with her juice.

This left Mark to blink in confusion as he tried to figure out what had just happened & why. He almost completely forgot about the food he'd gotten for himself as well. He headed out of the kitchen & made it half way to his computer chair before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle causing him to freeze.

Danny smiled & rested his chin on Mark's shoulder, "Hey, Mark." He lightly played with the hem of Mark's shirt. He leaned in further & placed a kiss on Mark's neck before releasing him.

Mark creased his eyebrows looking at Danny with the blush Suzy had caused only getting darker on his face. He felt goosebumps rise over his skin as soon as Danny's lips came into contact with his neck. He didn't even notice his breathing had become quicker as the taller man walked away casually. How the hell was he suppose to react to all this? He sort of stumbled to his chair & plopped down setting his food on his desk for a moment so he could think. Unfortunately for Mark, he didn't even get a chance since his chair was turned around rather quickly.

Arin stood there bent over enough to be eye level with Mark. He had a smirk on his face seeing the surprised look on Mark's face. "How're you doin', Markimoo?" he combed a hand through the shorter males' hair.

Mark opened his mouth, but whatever words he would have said were lost at Arin's touch. "Wh-I-uh..."

Arin chuckled & leaned in to kiss Mark's forehead while giving his thigh a squeeze. "Well, I can see you're busy." he smiled & left the youtuber to sit there dumbfounded.

Mark was firmly planted in his seat trying to sort through the scattered thoughts in his mind. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but eventually he managed to stand up on somewhat shaky legs. He needed to address this. Maybe this was all some kind of weird practical joke. He headed to the grumps' recording room to see if any of the three offending grumps were there. What he didn't expect to see was all three of them sitting on the couch as if they were expecting him.

"Hey, buddy." Arin greeted.

Mark blinked, "Listen...I um...I want to ta-"

"You wanna know why we've been teasing you?" Suzy questioned knowingly.

With a rather dumb nod from Mark, Danny stood up & moved over to him. He put a hand on the back of Mark's head & kissed him full on the mouth.

Mark gave a muffled sound of surprise, but found he couldn't resist. Even if he wanted to. He felt Danny's tongue tease his lips after just a moment & he curiously parted his lips. He didn't even notice Suzy come over to close & lock the door behind him. What he did notice, however, was her hands wrapping around him from behind to unbutton his shirt to expose his torso. He pulled away from the kiss a moment to look towards her, "Suzy...wha-" His question was cut short by Arin coming out of nowhere to occupy his mouth.

With Mark distracted Suzy finished unbuttoning his shirt & slipped it off his shoulders. She placed kisses across his back & rubbed her hands across his chest.

Arin pulled back & looked at Mark who looked both confused & curious. "Hey," he traced Mark's jaw with his fingers, "We're not gonna force you into anything, we just wanna know how interested you'd be in the three of us ravishing your chiseled body?"

Danny almost snorted with laughter at Arin's phrasing, but kept his mouth tightly shut to hear Mark's answer.

Mark blinked a bit & thought about this for a moment while his face flushed red. "Very..." he muttered with a small smile tugging at his lips.

Suzy smiled brightly, "Well, you heard him." She moved her hands down to work on unzipping Mark's jeans.

Danny slipped his own shirt off & took Mark's face in his hands to begin the ravishing with Mark's mouth. He explored every crevice with his tongue & twirled around Mark's own tongue.

Arin didn't take long to strip down to his underwear & latched his mouth onto Mark's neck nipping & licking the skin there.

Mark brought a hand up to tangle in Danny's hair, he groaned as his heartbeat sped up considerably. It had been a long time since anyone had touched him like this.

Suzy stripped down to her underwear as well & pushed Mark's pants down letting him step out of them. She massaged her hands over his body & spent a good amount of time groping his ass.

Danny moved a hand down to Mark's chest to rub his thumb over his nipple.

Arin moved his mouth down to gently bite & lick at Mark's neglected nub. He placed a hand on the man's stomach stroking & teasing his skin.

Mark's breathing, by this point, had become soft panting. He had been fighting against getting an erection all day, but now he certainly didn't have to worry about that. He got a chance to breath properly when Danny pulled away. He felt Suzy tugging his underwear down letting his dick spring free. He couldn't help whimpering just from the attention to his nipples.

Danny was thoroughly enjoying how sensitive Mark seemed to be. He took Mark's hand & lead him over to the couch.

Mark stepped out of his pants & underwear as he followed Danny. He could feel his face practically burning from all the blushing he was doing. He looked at the three of them questioning as to what he should do.

"Why don't you bend over the back of the couch, Markimoo." Arin whispered to Mark & licked the shell of his ear.

Mark certainly wouldn't say no to that. He bit his lip & nodded moving to do so, he watched them curiously. It was an odd thing for him to have his ass exposed like this. He planted his hand on the cushions as Danny moved to be in front of him.

Danny ran a hand through Mark's hair & continued kissing him.

Arin moved to Mark's right on the couch to lick & nip at his chest. Particularly his sensitive nipples. He just loved how Mark squirmed & the little whimpers he made.

Suzy pulled on a strap on she frequently used with the boys. She was guessing Mark would love it just as much. She moved to stand behind Mark & massaged his ass while she kissed a trail down his back. Once she got to his rear she softly nipped his left cheek.

Mark was far to distracted to really notice what Suzy was doing. He dug his fingers into the cushions & whimpered into Danny's mouth. He moved one hand to lightly grip Arin's thigh as he arched just a bit into Suzy's kisses. He gave a soft sound at the nip that he felt from her. He felt Danny pull away & breathed a bit before he felt a warm & wet finger circling his entrance. He shivered & bit his lip.

Danny stroked Mark's hair placing a kiss on his neck, "She's gonna get you ready. Okay, Markie?" He felt Mark nod softly & smiled.

Arin reached a hand behind the couch to teasingly rub his fingers along Mark's erection.

Mark took deep breaths feeling Suzy push her finger in, he would've blush more but he was already such a dark shade of crimson. He felt Arin ghost his fingers along his dick & cursed softly.

Suzy rubbed her hand along Mark's back as she added another finger to scissor Mark. She smiled a bit as he squirmed & whimpered. "You enjoying this?"

Mark pressed his lips together & nodded not trusting his voice very much. He could feel his dick throbbing as she continued to stretch & prep him. He gave a soft whine when Suzy removed her fingers.

"Ready for more?" Arin looked at Mark seeing his nod again, "Are you sure?"

Mark huffed softly, "Y-Yeah." He then felt Suzy press the head of the dildo against his entrance & Arin wrap his fingers around his dick simultaneously. He moaned & his arms shook a bit. Once he felt Suzy enter him he bit his lip again. "Fuck..."

"You okay, Mark?" Suzy smoothed her hand up Mark's leg letting him adjust.

"M'okay." Mark breathed & felt her push in a bit more, he tried to stay as relaxed as possible through this. After a little bit she was fully sheathed inside him & he was panting.

Arin stroked Mark rather slowly as he watched, he could clearly see the fog in Mark's mind just from the look on his face. He smiled & kissed Mark's chest.

Danny gave Mark a quick kiss on the lips before moving to nip at his neck.

Mark let himself get use to the feeling of having something inside him, Arin & Danny helped with that. He glanced over his shoulder at Suzy, "Okay...you can move."

Suzy smiled & gently gripped Mark's hips as she started rocking her hips into him.

Arin moved from his spot to guide Mark to stand upright so he could be right in front of him. He kissed Mark & moved his hips so their dicks rubbed together.

Danny moved to kiss Suzy before teasing Mark & Arin's members as he stroked his own. He loved watching Arin & Suzy have fun like this. Plus Mark certainly seemed to be enjoying.

Mark held onto Arin to stabilize himself, he absolutely couldn't stop any of the sounds coming from his throat. Not that he really wanted to. Aside from the occasional kiss his mouth was constantly open. He trembled & whimpered quite loudly. He couldn't keep track of who was touching him where, but he did hear the words of praise from all three if them.

In a way Suzy was glad the room was soundproofed, not only did it keep others from hearing all the noise Mark was making, but it made it sound that much better. She purposely dug her nails into Mark's hips just a little knowing full well he enjoyed some pain. The particularly sharp whimper he let out showed her she was right.

Arin decided to torture Mark some more by pinching his nipples &nipping at his ear with a deep groan.

Danny was almost concerned when he noticed the distinct spike in pitch from Mark, but smirked when he saw why. He leaned into Mark's other ear, "You gonna cum, Markimoo?" He ran his long fingers through the other man's hair giving just a soft tug.

Mark was pretty sure he was bordering on sobs of pleasure at this point. Suzy was hitting something inside him that made colors explode in front of him. Not to mention the sensation Danny & Arin were causing. He wouldn't be able to say a damn thing tomorrow. He heard Danny & couldn't even respond as his body tensed up. The heat pooling in his abdomen burst & he very nearly screamed as he came.

Mark had to take several minutes to allow himself to come down from his high & get his body to relax. Even so he was still trembling a bit from aftershocks. He noticed Suzy carefully pull out & lightly rub his lower back. Danny had grabbed some tissues & had cleaned himself up, he helped Mark do the same. Arin, once he was done cleaning his own mess, laid a blanket out on the couch which he guided him over to. Mark smiled softly appreciating all of this.

The three grumps pulled on their shirts & underwear before sitting on the couch with Mark. They wrapping the blanket around Mark.

Suzy sat on Mark's right & kissed him sweetly. Arin plopped down beside her & gave Mark a kiss stroking his jaw a bit. Danny sat himself on Mark's other side before kissing him too & smoothing his hair down. They all contently sat & lazily played some video games letting Mark slowly fall asleep.

The last thought Mark had before he closed his eyes was that he certainly wasn't feeling left out now.


End file.
